


Sobre almas perdidas y palabras nunca dichas

by HeyRyden (Pily_chii)



Series: Ryden en Español [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Español | Spanish, F/M, Letters, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/HeyRyden
Summary: Summary: [AU Ryden, Soulmates] "Ryan ya ha existido siete veces sobre este mundo; Brendon, sólo seis. No están hechos para estar juntos, o eso han podido comprobar en las tres ocasiones históricas en las que se han encontrado. Aunque, ciertamente, el amor debe ser reinventado." [Ganador (¡muchas gracias a todos!) del Concurso de escritores en Ryden]





	Sobre almas perdidas y palabras nunca dichas

**Author's Note:**

> Estas historias tienen fácil tres años, y sólo estoy pasándolas desde Wattpad.  
> Si quieren buscar la publicación original, aparenzco en Wattpad como "Pily-chii".  
> Este fic participó en el primer concurso de fanfics que se hizo en el grupo de Facebook "Ryden", y con el cual gané el primer lugar. Es una de las historias más largas que escribí, y también una de mis favoritas.

 

Londres, 1885.

 La mañana es gélida. La escarcha está enredada entre mis dedos, sin darme la soltura que deseo para escribir.

 Nadie parece notarlo, pero mi mente repite tu nombre, una y otra vez; quizás, si deseo lo suficiente, ¿podrías llegar a aparecer a mi lado?

 Desapareciste, te quemaste más rápido que el tabaco que aún se quema entre las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

 ¿Quién eras? ¿Qué sucedió con la persona que solías ser? ¿Acaso te consumió la fóbica sensación de hacer lo socialmente incorrecto? ¿O es que simplemente no tenías alma?

 Esta será la última vez que te escribo, lo juro. O tal vez esta sea otra promesa rota, acumuladas dentro del cajón, bajo el abrecartas.

 No me he aprendido tu dirección, no quiero hacerlo tampoco. Y, aún así, con solo una mirada, mi mayordomo llevará una carta finamente sellada a un lugar inexistente, sin dirección, en donde tú, tal vez, estés. O quizás los rumores son ciertos, que estás...

 No puedo decirlo. No puedo pensarte inerte, con el beso de la muerte en tu hermoso ser, yaciendo en un triste cajón que, igual que los demás, se pudrirá.

 Aunque, si así fuera la verdad, la razón por la cual aún no has respondido ninguna de mis siete cartas, no querría saberlo.

 A veces la indiferencia es mejor que la verdad, o al menos eso fue lo que tú dijiste, luego de haberte regalado un pedazo de mi alma.

 No tengo rencor. Supongo que un pedazo no era suficiente para ti, y lo entendí, juro que lo hice.

 Pero, la próxima vez, ten la delicadeza de no volverte mi musa literaria.

 Ciertamente, el amor debe ser reinventado.

 Cariñosos saludos a Mathilde,

 atentamente,

_Arthur Rimbaud_

 

* * *

 

Canberra, 1943

 Querido Scott,

 Sé que te estás preguntando por qué te escribo a ti entre todas las personas, siendo que no hemos hablado en años. Debería haber indagado hace años sobre tu madre, tu hermana. Me pregunto si al final te casaste con Hannah; aunque debería dejar de perder el tiempo pensando la respuesta que nunca leeré.

 Scott, **voy a morir**.

 Somos veintiún pilotos, y todos vamos a morir. Estamos en una misión suicida, y no podemos cambiar nada. Soy el único que lo sabe, no quiero atemorizar al resto. No quiero que la última imagen que vea antes de morir sea su rostro teñido de terror.

 Sé que te estarás preguntando, que quién es. Déjame responderte en pocas palabras: es él. Es con quién he estado soñando todos estos años. Sé que vas a pensar que he perdido la cordura, y puede que así sea. La sangre, los gemidos y la pólvora en la punta de los dedos no ayudan a cualquiera.

 Y luego está él, hermoso. Sus ojos, ah, son del tamaño de la luna, y aún brillan positivos; incluso después de haber visto cáncer y muerte, pulmones saturados de tabaco y marihuana, psiquis fermentada (y) el olor a alas quemadas por mis propias cerillas.

 Le amo. Puede que no sea correcto; pero ya he luchado mucho tiempo contra ello. Ya no tengo solución.

 Polvo he sido y polvo seré.

 ¿Sabes qué es lo más desesperante de todo esto? Que él aún duerme a mi lado, sin saber el futuro que le espera. Tampoco puede ver lo que yo.

 Sé que es loco pensar esto, pero si él supiera que nuestro mundo va a acabar, ¿me besaría o sólo se iría?

 Quisiera poder saber la respuesta, pero no sé si estaré preparado para su rotundo rechazo.

 Por favor, al terminar de leer esta carta, quémala. Ocúltala. Olvídate de todo lo que he dicho aquí.

 También te pido que no intentes salvarme. Ya estoy muerto. O al menos lo estaré cuando leas esta carta.

 Saludos a todos,

 atentamente,

_Thadeus Snowden_

 

* * *

 

Chicago, 1974

 Él me dijo que te escriba, porque puede que lo entiendas. Que, aunque nunca hemos hablado, quizás tú sabrías qué hacer.

 El cabello rubio de mi prometida, Yasmin, insiste en enredarse entre mis dedos, mi cuello. Enrieda mi alma, encerrándola en un tormento del que no he sido capaz de huir.

 No sé cómo terminé aquí, en la capital de los derechos humanos, a punto de casarme no por amor sino por obligación.

 Ella sabía a quién amaba (corrección, amo), y aun así me exigió quedarme a su lado, alegando que no sería feliz a su lado, que estaba enfermo. Que podría curarme.

 Su apellido se resbala por mi lengua antes de llegar al orgasmo, su nombre ignora las barreras de mi consciencia, y sus ojos, brillantes, ignoran la existencia absurda de los demás, centrándose sólo en mí.

 Quizás es verdad, que yo era realmente el centro de su universo, era su mundo. Pero su mundo no era más que una casa de papel ganada en un juego de carnaval, y yo no era más que una figurita desgastada de colección, y dejé que jugara conmigo.

 O quizás en realidad mi alma está condenada a estar en pena, a huir de lo que realmente desea. A seguir repitiendo esta antigua tragedia griega, sólo que sin muerte física, un amor épico sin personajes extremistas; de protagonistas, sólo nosotros.

 Creo que el hecho que me obligué a atarme a una mujer que no amo, que nunca he amado, dice más que todo lo que podría contarte.

 Él me persigue, incluso ahora que no está a mi lado. Su recuerdo aún hace eco en mi piel.

 El reloj de la mesa de luz brilla orgulloso, brindándome la información que son las tres y diez de la mañana. No conseguiré dormirme; mañana será mi gran día. En unas horas vestiré un esmoquin que él vestiría mejor, le entregaré mi futuro a una persona que odio fervientemente.

 Supongo que lo peor de todo es que yo mismo causé todo esto. Podría haberme quedado a su lado, podríamos haber luchado juntos contra todo el odio que la gente parece tener a la personas como yo. Podríamos haber sido tanto, y sin embargo no lo fuimos ni seremos nunca.

 Quisiera poder tener la determinación suficiente para verle a los ojos y desear por lo mejor. Pero no puedo. Porque me había acostumbrado a la idea de verle en su día a día, sus ojos cansados buscando los míos, su piel temblando bajo mi tacto, mi sonrisa volviéndose cada vez más real.

 No serán míos. No serán míos los momentos a su lado, el cuerpo que duerme en el lado izquierdo de la cama, siempre en el lado izquierdo. No seré la razón de su vida, y menos la de su muerte. Seré una mística visión que (espero que) nunca podrá olvidar. Seré un suicida sin arma.

 Seré la vida que nunca podrá tener.

 Gracias por escuchar quién soy realmente, palabras salidas directamente del pequeño niño asustado del mundo, y no del hombre que hoy intento fingir ser;

 atentamente,

_George Roscoe._

 

* * *

 

Cape Town, 2009

 Querido Brendon:

 Te vi, te conocí, te amé y te dejaré en esta ciudad.

 Lamento tener que hacer esto, tener que dejarte la noche después de tu cumpleaños número décimo segundo. Lamento tener que irme, pero sé que lo necesitamos. Sé que no puedo seguir permitiendo que tú brilles, mientras yo soy un triste reflejo de lo que podría ser la luna.

 He visto la forma en la que la miras a ella, la mujer que tiene tus pensamientos, Sarah. Y yo, lamentablemente, nunca podré ser ella. Nunca tendré la voz aguda que ella tiene, ni los atributos femeninos. Nunca podré acomodar mi cabello como el suyo, ni parecerme a una dama sin intentarlo.

 Simplemente no soy ella, y no puedo luchar contra ello.

 Sé que me has dicho que es mentira, que en realidad me amas a mí, pero ya estoy cansado de mentirle a la obvia verdad, de ignorar mi razón que está llamando a gritos porque le preste atención, y que te deje. Que, de una vez por todas, te diga adiós.

 No ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero creo que hoy, al haber estado frente a un público desconocido, al estar contigo en una ciudad desconocida pero que sentíamos nuestra, sé lo que tengo que hacer.

 De igual forma, tampoco me he sentido nunca merecedor de tus caricias, de tu amor. Mi padre, aunque lo insultes, tenía razón en algunas cosas, y una de ellas es que no merezco ser amado. Y eso está bien, o al menos eso quiero creer.

 No intentes buscarme. No intentes contactar conmigo, ni con Jon. Él mismo decidió irse conmigo, ayudarme a rearmar los pedazos rotos en los que se ha vuelto mi corazón.

 Por alguna razón, siento que este será un adiós definitivo, que estoy desperdiciando una oportunidad que sólo hemos de tener una vez en siglos. Pero eso es estúpido, tanto como las letras de las canciones que tú tanto halagabas falsamente para hacerme sentir bien.

 Bren, ¿podrás hacerme un último favor?

 Sigue la banda. No dejes de cantar, de expresarte no sólo vocal pero físicamente. Siempre has sido un libro abierto, y creo que eso te hará llegar lejos. No dejes que los demás digan qué puedes hacer o no, no dejes que la ansiedad te controle por completo.

 Y, por sobre todo, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de no olvidarte de mí?

 Atentamente,

_ Ryan  _

**Noviembre de 2015, en algún lugar de Los Ángeles**

**Hoy te he visto otra vez, y, ante tu presencia, ante tu heroica aparición en mi vida de nuevo, creí conveniente terminar esta carta y enviarla, pero no sin antes decir la verdad.**

**Porque estoy cansado de ocultarme, de huir de lo que realmente pasó. De tener que mentirle a Jon y a Spencer, tener que mentirle a mi propio cuerpo y mente.**

**Ahora estoy perdiendo todos mis días llenos de arrepentimiento; por esta razón odio los días libres. Soy una versión fragmentada de quien solía ser, soy luz de luna. Recuerdo que cuando tenía un corazón más joven, me dijiste que no debía temer de la soledad; pero he estado solo desde que me fui, y ya estoy cansado también de eso.**

**Estoy cansado de saber que amas a alguien más por mi culpa; que, el sol que una vez fue mío, ahora le alumbra los días a alguien más.**

**Simplemente estoy cansado de cargar con todo esto.**

**Sé que me amabas. Sé que aquella noche en la playa Myrtle, la primera vez que nos acostamos, sentiste al igual que yo el cosquilleo que te recorrió. Sé que cada noche, después de cantar _Mad as Rabbits_ , después de cantar que el amor debe ser reinventado, sentías un deseo irrefrenable de estar conmigo, de abrazarme, besarme, comprobar que yo era real. **

**Sé que te dejé esa noche, en ese colchón desgastado, más por miedo que por razones reales. Meses más tarde, fui diagnosticado con depresión grado 2 y bajo autoestima.**

**Y todo tuvo sentido. Porque yo veía gris en donde tú veías colores; tú veías hermosura en donde yo solamente veía huesos.**

**Pero, después de todo eso, tú me amabas. Eras capaz de ver a través de mi máscara, mis mecanismos de defensa, mi sonrisa rota. Eras capaz de hacer todo eso, y de arreglar los hoyos de mi corazón con un par de abrazos.**

**Quisiera poder decirte que no te extraño, pero eso sería mentirte. Porque al verte, recordé el por qué te amé en primer lugar. Aquella necesidad insaciable, ese deseo que quemaba las yemas de mis dedos, y el ansia de mi alma, que pedía a gritos que te quedaras a mi lado, que no me abandonaras, otra vez.**

**Hablando de almas y esas cosas en las que tú nunca creíste, últimamente he tenido estos sueños... extraños. A veces, eres un adulto vestido ridículamente como el siglo XIX en Inglaterra, otras veces, eres un adolescente, como ahora, con otro rostro, otro cuerpo, pero tienes la misma mirada. La misma mirada que puede ver a través de mí.**

**Debo admitir que también te escribo por estos sueños. Porque, hoy, cuando volví a mi departamento, encontré estas... ¿cartas?, aparentemente escritas por mí, pero un yo que no soy yo, sino un yo anterior, y te hablo. Te digo que vuelvas.**

**Te enviaré todas las cartas que he encontrado, a ver si tú puedes encontrarle más sentido que yo a esta situación extraña. O puedes simplemente ignorarme, ignorar el hecho que estoy contactándote.**

**¿Sigues siendo el mismo que, aparentemente, conocí hace casi dos siglos?**

**Atentamente,**

**_Ryan Ross_ **

 

* * *

 

_~~La tarde es cálida, aunque no puedo sentirme lo suficientemente cómodo para disfrutarla. La ansiedad se ha acumulado otra vez en mi pecho, y se me hace difícil respirar. Aunque ella aún no se ha dado cuenta, nunca lo hace. Nunca sabe cuán mal me pongo al recordarte.~~_

~~_No sé qué estás intentando hacer, George, pero si estabas intentando asustarme, lo lograste. Porque también te he estado soñando. Porque también he recordado partes perdidas entre esas cartas, recuerdos rotos que no sé de cuándo son, ni si son reales._ ~~

~~_Pero la verdad es que te extr_ ~~

Brendon se obligó a sí mismo a detenerse; no pretendía comunicarle a Ryan Ross, entre todas las personas, que su ansiedad estaba empeorando incluso con medicamentos, y que quería separarse de su esposa. Releyó cada una de sus palabras, y luego arrugó la hoja, para tratar de tirarla dentro del tacho de basura más cercano, y fallar en el intento.

Esa hoja hecha un bollo en el suelo, era la mejor definición de su vida. Tenía lo mejor, todo lo que pudiera llegar a desear, y aun así. Aun así. Ahogó un suspiro suave, y elevó la mirada a su reloj de pared.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y sabía que no podría dormirse, más que todo por la carta de Ryan que, finalmente, se había dignado a leer ese día; Sarah volvería al día siguiente, habiéndose ido a la casa de una de sus amigas.

No podía mentirse, aún amaba a Ryan. Aún extrañaba sus caricias, su voz suave armonizando con la suya, las pequeñas sonrisas que le regalaba a cada tanto. Pero, a la vez, tenía miedo. Porque con Ryan, todo lo bueno era increíblemente bueno, pero lo malo era destructivo.

Y nadie más va a arreglarte cuando te han destruido. Tienes que rearmar cada pieza por tu cuenta, buscando quién eres en lugares desesperados, como buscando piezas de un rompecabezas inconcluso.

Brendon ya había pasado por todo eso, y ya no quería volver a sufrir. Pero, a la vez, también tenía un hambre más bien animal por su presencia, como si _necesitara_ verle. Aún no había podido olvidar sus ojos esa noche en Cape Town, su mirada quebrada porque sabía que se iría, sus caricias más deseosas que antes, sabiendo que esa sería su última noche.

Desearía haber sabido que esa sería su última vez juntos, y entonces habría recordado por más tiempo su piel lechosa, sus gemidos suaves, sus mejillas ruborizadas. Se hubiera quedado despierto por más tiempo para detenerle.

¿Cómo hubieran sido las cosas si lo hubiera notado en ese entonces? ¿Si hubiera podido ver los pedazos rotos de su mente?

No importa cuántas veces lo ha pensado, Brendon no tiene una respuesta concisa. Porque es aquí en donde duda, si debería contactarle de nuevo o no.

Decidido, y en una hoja en blanco, responde a la carta, a las cartas, que los diferentes Ryan's han enviado en todos esos años, para él, o para alguien más. Simplemente responde todas, y las palabras fluyen, libres, desde su alma, como si hubiera estado esperando a poder liberar todos esos sentimientos.

 

* * *

 

Enero de 2016, en algún lugar de Seattle

 Brendon:

 Sé que no debería hacer esto, pero debo admitirlo ahora: sigo amándote. Aquella noche que compartimos en Seattle, hace menos de dos semanas, significó demasiado para mí

 ¿Quizás, algún día, en esta vida, podremos sentar cabeza en Seattle?

_Ryan_

 

* * *

 

Febrero de 2016, en algún lugar de Los Ángeles

 Ryan:

 Por favor, ven a buscarme. Te estaré esperando en la puerta trasera de mi casa de Los Ángeles. Sabes la dirección.

 No traigas auto, tengo tu pasaporte (desde hace más de seis años).

_Brendon_

 

* * *

 

26 de Junio, Cape Town, 2017

 Querido Spencer:

 Lo hizo. Me pidió matrimonio. Brendon, el que no creía en matrimonios, el que se casó con la persona equivocada...ese mismo. Me cantó sus palabras, mis palabras al oído. Me sonrió como siempre lo hace, de esa forma radiante y sin preocupaciones.

 Por alguna razón que no puedo entender, tengo la necesidad de agradecerte enormemente lo que has hecho por nosotros. Quizás nosotros también fuimos conocidos en anteriores vidas. No lo sé.

 Todo es tan... irreal, tan pomposo, que temo que acabe abruptamente. Que esta burbuja perfecta se rompa, que Brendon se dé cuenta de cuán jodido estoy, y que me deje.

 Pero supongo que, aunque él nunca me deje, _nunca más,_ tendré que vivir con los recuerdos, y con el miedo que, una mañana, repentinamente, desaparezca del lado izquierdo de la cama, y ya no esté conmigo.

 Aunque ya sé que el amor es una droga peligrosa, y que podríamos derrumbarnos de un día para el otro, me creo capaz de ver a través de mis miedos, y volverme adicto a esto.

 No nos busques en las siguientes dos semanas. Estaremos perdidos en diferentes ciudades, en donde no nos conozcan. Estaremos perdidos pero sabemos cuál es el camino a casa.

 Ah, por cierto,

 el aguacero del norte envía sus queridos saludos,

 atentamente,

_Ryan Ross Urie._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen, sólo las palabras escritas. No intento ganar dinero ni nada con esto, sólamente hacer sufrir a las demás personas (¡jah!). But seriously, no me pertenece.


End file.
